starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evacuation
Raynor's Raiders Agria Colonists |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} The Evacuation is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders helped evacuate the fringe colony of Agria after it was abandoned by the Terran Dominion. History Agria Invaded On the outbreak of the Second Great War, the Terran Dominion withdrew its forces to the Core Worlds when the zerg invaded.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Abandoned by the Dominion, Agria's defenses were quickly overwhelmed by the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. The Agrian people sought to evacuate the colony and join other refugees en route to the Core Worlds. However, the evacuation soon bogged down. The settlement and main starport remained in the hands of local defense forces, but the zerg cut the road between the two. Doctor Ariel Hanson, representing the colonists, broadcast a distress call for help to break the blockade and escort the colonists to the port. The call was received by the rebel group, Raynor's Raiders, aboard the battlecruiser, Hyperion. Matt Horner passed it on to Jim Raynor, who ordered the Raiders into action. Evacuation The Raiders initially deployed firebats some distance from the settlement. They broke through zerg resistance and linked up with the defenses. The Raiders were granted control of the local structures and began escorting truck convoys down the road to the starport. The rebels discovered the departed Dominion garrison had constructed a string of roadside bunkers; these were duly taken over. The evacuation route became more hazardous as zerg attacks intensified. The last colonists departed in colony ships as the zerg overran the starport. Aftermath The Agrian refugees made their way to the refugee staging point at Meinhoff.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Doctor Hanson decided to stay on with the Raiders until the Agrian colonists could find a more permanent settlement. Raynor accepted her offer to bolster the rebel's meager scientific and medical expertise.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. UNN reporter Kate Lockwell was to appear on Vermillion Live from abandoned Agria, but her segment was ultimately cut in favor of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's announcement of the reinstatement of General Horace Warfield back into the Dominion Armed Forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. Conversations after Mission :Main article: ''Campaign quotations Gameplay & Video Walkthrough While the convoy is moving, the zerg attack at three points of the path: one where the first bunker is located, one where the next bunker is located, and one directly in-between. Later, enemy units attack from sacs and nydus worms. The player can station units at these areas to defend, or use a larger mobile force to escort the convoy and salvage the two bunkers. This requires more micromanagement but allows for a single larger, stronger force. Try not to get too far ahead or behind the convoy, as the zerg can quickly overwhelm the colonists alone. If a transport is destroyed the civilians will still flee to the starport on foot, but risk beind killed. Marauders should be used alongside the marines and firebats if the player has unlocked them to slow down the zerg. If defending the three points of attack with bunkers, reinforce the initial bunkers with one and eventually two more and have SCVs to repair them. During the final two trips the player may still need a mobile force to handle the sacs and nydus worms. Three zerg chrysalis are scattered about the map as a form of optional zerg research. One is located next to the ramp leading to the evacuation point-this can be conveniently picked up by the escort force for the first transport. Another is guarded lightly in the valley beneath the first bunker, while the last one is in a cropfield accessed by going south through the middle area of the road. thumb|625px|left|Brutal Mode Walkthrough Achievements Development The mission was previously known as The Evacuation of Agria. It possessed the following achievements: References Category: Wings of Liberty missions